When Amethyst Met Crimson
by Princess Athena of Egypt
Summary: What if Yugi had a sister? What if her sister had a yami? What if her yami happened to be the Princess of Egypt? And what if the Princess was the Pharaoh's little sister?... You just have to read on. Yami/Tea later on.
1. Yugi Mutou, meet April Anderson

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! _

When Amethyst Met Crimson

"_Big Brother! Big Brother! Wake up!!" a little girl with long, waist-length hair yelled while shaking her big brother. Her brother moaned then sat up. "Cleo, what's wrong?" he asked. "Did you forget, Yugi? You were supposed to take me to the museum today!" The girl called Cleo said. Yugi then said, "Oh yeah. Alright then, let's go." Yugi told her as she beamed up at her brother happily. Yugi was about 12 years old and Cleo was 8 years old. Yugi had spiky tri-color hair and Cleo had long blonde hair with red streaks going through it. They went downstairs and said goodbye to their grandpa and walked to the museum. Cleo was a little ahead of Yugi because she was so excited. They were just about to cross the street when an out-of-control van swerved and unfortunately hit Cleo "CLEO!!"_

* * *

Yugi sat up dripping in sweat. He had been having that same dream for about a week now. That fateful event had happened about 4 years ago but Yugi has never forgotten it. Cleo hadn't died but she did mysteriously disappear at the hospital. Yugi was devastated because he had loved his sister so much. They have always looked out for each other.

"Yugi, are you alright?" the Pharaoh asked using their mind link.

"I'm alright. I just had a bad dream." Yugi replied.

"Care to tell me about it?" Yami asked with some concern.

"I'll tell you about it later. We have to get ready and meet the others at Domino Square." Yugi said while looking at the clock.

An hour later, Yugi was walking down the streets of Domino heading for downtown. He strolled while looking for his friends. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It wasn't really a something, it was a someone. More specifically, she had long, waist-length blonde hair with red streaks in it. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. The girl turned around and Yugi gasped. Amethyst met Amethyst.

"Guys, I can't see Yugi anywhere," Tristan said while squinting his eyes and looking out towards the crowd.

"Keep looking!" Joey yelled.

"Guys! I think I found him!" Tea informed them. They both looked over to where Tea was pointing then Joey said, "Hey, yeah! Wait, who's that girl he's talking to?" "You think he's asking her out or something?" Tristan asked. "Yugi would never do that to a complete stranger." Tea said. "You might never know. Maybe hanging out with Rebecca has made Yugi like younger women." Joey stated. "Oh shut up!" Tea said while thumping Joey in the back of the head. "Ow! What's your problem?" Joey asked while rubbing the back of his head. Tea just walked past him going towards where Yugi and the girl where. Tristan followed with Joey close by.

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes for a second. There, standing in front of him was his long, lost, little sister. "Cleo? Cleo, is that really you?" Yugi asked. The girl just stared up at him with a confused look. "I'm sorry but have we met before?" the girl asked. Yugi couldn't believe it. "Cleo, don't you know who I am? Don't you remember?" Yugi asked. "Of course I know who you are. You're Yugi Mutou, the King of Games. But my name's not Cleo, it's April. April Anderson." Yugi was still confused. The girl right in front of him looked exactly like his sister and she sounded like her, too. How could she not be her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, how'd you guys like it? Please leave a comment.

* * *


	2. What Just Happened?

So, here's the next chapter. I know, I know, it sucks, but it just came to me in a dream. Anyways here it is… oh and _I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Yugi was just staring at the girl with disbelief when someone called, "Hey Yugi! Whatcha doin?" It sounded a lot like Joey. Yugi turned around and eventually saw Tea, Tristan, and Joey running over to him.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. And who's this?" Tristan asked while gesturing to April. "Guys, this is… um… April Anderson. I… uh… met her just now," Yugi stated, "April, this is Joey, Tristan, and Tea." All four of them said, "Hi" then shook hands.

"Umm… just wondering here, but have we met before? You look awfully familiar," Tea said. Then Joey started, "Well duh. She looks almost like Yugi except in girl version, you know. They have like the same eye color and…" "That's not what I meant! She looks almost like… Cleo," Tea said. "Who's Cleo?" Tristan asked.

"She's my… my sister. She disappeared after a car accident. I never saw her again after that," Yugi said sadly. "Dude, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" Tristan started. "It's alright." Yugi replied. April then said, "I'm sorry for your lost, Yugi, but I don't think I'm your sister. If I were, wouldn't I remember?" "She's got a point there," Joey said. Yugi thought about it for a moment then April spoke.

"Is that the Millennium Puzzle around your neck?" she asked.

"Umm… yes but how did you know about it?"

"I… uh… study Egyptology. It keeps me occupied since I've graduated from college and when I'm not making business calls for Seto." April replied.

"What else… Wait! You graduated from college already?" Yugi exclaimed. April just nodded.

"Hold on! You work for Kaiba?" Joey yelled.

"Yeah. I'm… sort of the Vice President of Kaiba Corp. next to Mokuba of course." April explained.

"You're the Vice President of Kaiba Corp.?!" they all asked in unison.

April just nodded while sighing, thinking that this going to be a long day of questions.

"Wait, enough of those questions for now," Yugi said, "how _did _you know about the Millennium Puzzle? And do you know more about it? About all of the Millennium Items?"

"_Oh boy, now I've done it. I've said way too much" _April thought. "I told you before, I study Egyptology in my spare time. If you want to know more about all seven of the Millennium Items, I suggest you speak with Ishizu."

"So you do know more about the Millennium Items!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I-I never said that!" April said, " Why don't we just go to the museum. I'll explain there."

"Alright. Come on let's go." Joey said and started heading across the street. April's eyes flashed gold for a second then yelled, "Joey! Watch out!" She pulled him back and a second later, an out-of-control car swerved past the street where there would have been a Joey pancake. April then made a quick motion with her left hand and the car skidded to a stop.

"April, thanks for saving me. But how did you know that the car was about to hit me. I didn't hear anything at all." Joey said.

"I-I'll explain everything later. Right now, we have to get to Ishizu."

* * *

"_Yugi, I can sense another presence from April. Whatever I sense has great magic. I can also tell that the car incident wasn't just coincidence," _the Pharaoh said through their mind link.

"_**Hmm… I guess we'll find out once she explains everything to us." **_Yugi replied.

* * *

Done. 3rd chapter is coming up!


	3. The Big Reveal

Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who left a review. Just stick to the story and everything will be clear. I'm sorry if it's rushed. I was writing while doing math homework. You know how boring Algebra can get. Anyways, this whole story just came to me in a dream; even my oc's names. Now to start the chapter.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

Chapter 3

The Domino Museum looked as if it was abandoned. There weren't many people there. Actually, it looked like there wasn't a living soul in there at all. The group who had just entered headed towards the Egyptian exhibit where they eventually found a woman with raven black hair. She turned as soon as she sensed their presences.

"Ah, good morning to all of you. I have been waiting for your arrival. I see that the Pharaoh is here too," said the woman. At the mention of this, a small golden light engulfed half of the room and a strong and deep voice flowed through everyone's ears.

"It's nice to see you again Ishizu," the Pharaoh greeted. The woman named Ishizu bowed curtly to her Pharaoh. Her eyes swept through everyone's faces and came to a stop at April. Ishizu's eyes had widened a little and she stifled a small gasp. April looked at her in confusion. She read Ishizu's facial expression and saw that she had a look of awestruck and recognission. How can that be when Ishizu had only seen her this once? But April's seen Ishizu's face a few times before in her dreams or rather, visions. _"She probably saw me on T.V. with Seto," _April thought.

"My Princess, is that you? Is that really you?" Ishizu exclaimed. _"Boy, did I think wrong. But what is she talking about? Princess? She couldn't be talking about… no she can't be," _April thought. "I am truly certain that you are the Princess. You even have her sacred locket! But, how can this be? I was not expecting your arrival. My Millennium Necklace did not show me a vision of you," Ishizu said while looking down at her Millennium Item.

"I'm sorry but I think you are talking to the wrong person," April said. Ishizu looked up at her and said, "Oh, of course. If you would be so kind as to bring the Princess out please." April hesitated for a moment but then touched her necklace and a soft gold glow emanated from it. Suddenly, April's features changed. She was a bit taller and a little older. Her hair not only had red streaks but had black ones, too. Her eyes were crimson rather than amethyst and when she spoke, her voice sounded a little different than that of April's.

"Hello there Ishizu. I have seen your face in my visions. That is how I know you and the reason why the Millennium Necklace did not foretell of my arrival was because my own powers were blocking it," she explained. Ishizu bowed before her as she did with the Pharaoh. The others were just staring at the two with surprised and confused expressions. They couldn't utter a single word. "Now, you do not need to bow before me. I do not even know why you are bowing to me." Ishizu raised her head and explained, "I have to bow to you to show you respect because you are the princess of Egypt. You are _my _princess."

The girl looked confused. "Princess?" she uttered the word as if it was some foreign language. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. I am not a princess," the girl said. Ishizu then said, "Follow me and I will show you something." She turned and headed down towards the basement where the Pharaoh's stone slab was. The others just followed; still not saying a single word. The Pharaoh and Tea knew what was down in the basement. They were both confused as to why Ishizu would want to show them the tablet again.

* * *

As they arrived at the basement, they all saw the stone tablet. Joey and Tristan both gasped because they had not seen it yet. "That looks exactly like Yugi!" Tristan exclaimed. "Yeah! They even got the whole spiky hair thing down. Plus, they have…" Joey started but Tea cut him off. "Joey, I don't think this is the right time to be pointing those out." "Right, shutting up now."

"Ishizu, why have you brought has here? Have you found something new in the tablet?" the Pharaoh asked. Ishizu turned to him and said, "Yes, my Pharaoh. We did find something new but it's not from this stone tablet." Everyone looked confused except for "April." She looked more as if she expected this coming. "Ishizu, if I may ask, what exactly did you find?" she asked. "This."

Ishizu came to a closed off section where there was a stone tablet. Everyone gasped because on one half of the slab, the Pharaoh was standing facing the other way with his right arm extended but on the other half, it was blank except for an imprint of a hand on the right-hand corner with the Eye of Horus on it. "Princess, would you mind if you put your right hand against the tablet?" Ishizu said. She did as Ishizu said and for a moment nothing happened, but then, the tablet started to glow and the other half was revealed. On it was an exact picture of April with her left arm extended towards the Pharaoh's. "April's" hand was still on the slab and her eyes where glowing a faint gold. The glow ceased and she almost fainted and fell on the floor if it wasn't for the Pharaoh catching her. As soon as he caught her and held her left hand, he had a series of visions in his mind.

* * *

_An 8 year-old version of April, was running through the royal gardens, laughing. A 12 year-old version of the Pharaoh was running after her, also laughing. "You're never going to catch me, Big Brother!" she yelled. "Let's see about that!" the Pharaoh called as he jumped and gently tackled his little sister on the ground. They were rolling through the grass laughing. When they finally stopped, the Pharaoh said, "I think you're getting faster. I could barely catch you." The girl beamed at him and said, "Well, that is why they call me Princess Athena."_

"_Cleo! Cleo! Where are you?" a 12 year-old Yugi called. He was looking for his sister at the park. They had gone there to spend some time together, but now Cleo had disappeared. "Cleo! Cleooooooooo!" he yelled. Cleo had jumped down, out of a tree, and tackled her big brother. "Gotcha Yugi!" she laughed. Yugi was a little mad, but that feeling soon passed and he laughed along with his little sister._

* * *

The Pharaoh looked at the stranger in his arms thinking that she was a stranger no longer. She was the princess of Egypt and his little sister. Athena now stared up at her big brother and smiled. Tears were welling up in her eyes. In one second, they had each other in a warm embrace.

After 5 millennia, they had found each other at last.

* * *

Like it? Love it? Dislike it? Hate it? Tell me!


	4. What the Stone Tablet Says

Here's the next chapter! I hope that it's clear to everyone now that Athena is the princess of Egypt and she's the Pharaoh's sister. Oh, and she's Cleo's yami. I hope it's also clear that April is Cleo and she's Yugi's sister.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Chapter 3

"You both now know the truth. My Princess, I'm glad you are back; also, the other half of the tablet has been revealed," Ishizu said after the Pharaoh and Athena broke their hug and stood up from the ground.

"Ishizu, how come I haven't seen this tablet before? Was it here when Tea and I visited after our da… I mean… friendly outing?" the Pharaoh asked.

"You and Tea have been here befo… wait. Did you just say you guys went out on a date?" Joey asked. The Pharaoh and Tea both turned red and looked down at the ground. "I'm guessing that's a yes," Athena said. "I knew you guys were perfect for each other," Tristan commented; making Tea and the Pharaoh blush more.

Ishizu cleared her throat and said, "Um… yes my Pharaoh. This slab wasn't here at the time of your visit to the museum. We have only recently uncovered it last week. My Millennium Necklace showed me what it was for and ever since then, I have awaited the Princess's return."

"Hmm… Ishizu, would you mind if I take a closer look at this tablet?" Athena asked. "Of course not, my Princess. You could take a look at it," Ishizu permitted while stepping out of her way. Athena made her way towards the slab and took a look at the hieroglyphics. "Do you know what it says, Princess?" Tea asked. Athena turned to her and smiled. "You don't have to call me princess, Tea. I advice you all to just call me by my name. Athena, or rather if you prefer, Ana. And yes, I do know what this slab says," she said, "It says:

"_The young Pharaoh not only had his trusty priests by his side, but he also had his sister. Athena was her name and she was Egypt's most beautiful princess. In fact, they called her the treasure of all Egypt. She was a very skilled and powerful sorceress. She had all the powers of the Millennium Items combined. According to legend, it was said that she had the power to see in the future, the power of telekinesis and telepathy, the power to separate souls into their evil side and good side, and the power to judge people's hearts. It was also said that she had the power of the Great Pheonix._ _It is believed that when she was born, the great sun-god Ra blessed her with this power. If anyone was to get their hands on this kind of power, they would be invincible. That is why the princess herself locked away these powers into her body, to prevent anyone from using them, including herself. Since she couldn't use some of her powers anymore, she trained herself in combat with the help of her brother, she also became a skilled swordsman. Princess Athena might've been a great ruler ruling alongside her brother if she had lived many years longer. Athena and her brother have truly been blessed by the gods as was their dynasty."_

"Whoa, how'd you know how to read these hiero-thingies?" Joey asked. "They are called hieroglyphs, Joey. I know how to read them because, remember, I once was the princess of Egypt and being the princess of that land, I had to learn how to read hieroglyphics. Plus, April… I mean, Cleo and I spent years studying these glyphs," Athena replied.

"So your other half _is_ Cleo?" Tea asked. Athena looked at her and nodded. " I knew it all along! But how come you couldn't remember anything? When you disappeared at the hospital, we thought you walked off or got kidnapped. We spent day and night looking for you. We had the police involved but we still couldn't find you. After 2 years, we thought you had died. Yugi and I would cry every time someone talks about you or when people would say something concerning you. What happened?" Tea asked. "I am not the one who should answer those questions. Cleo will tell you everything when we get home," Athena explained. "We should get back to your place, Yuge, cause I'm pretty sure that Gramps would want to see his long, lost, granddaughter after 4 long years." Tristan said. "You're right Tristan," the Pharaoh said, "If you don't mind Ishizu, we'll be going now."

"Not at all, my Pharaoh. I wish all of you a good day and come back anytime if you have questions," Ishizu said. So, they bid Ishizu farewell and went back to the Game Shop.

* * *

Don't worry, if it's confusing. I hope everything clears up in the next chapter because that's where Cleo is going to tell them her story.


	5. Cleo's Story

Here's the next chapter. Thanx to everyone who left a review.

-sigh- You all know that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 5

Mutou Residence

"Cleo! I can't believe you're alive! I've missed you so much and I just can't believe you're back!" Grandpa Mutou exclaimed while hugging Cleo very tightly. "Umm… it's nice… to… see you again… too, Grandpa," she managed to say. "Umm… can't… breath!" she rasped. Grandpa then put her down and muttered, "Sorry."

After Cleo could breath normally again, Yugi asked, "Where have you been all this time, Cleo?" Cleo sighed and said, "You guys should make yourselves comfortable 'cuz it's a loooooong story."

" Well, since I remember almost everything now, I recall being at the hospital. A man came in and he said that his name was Gozaboru Kaiba. He said that if I came with him, he would take care of me and give me a home. Of course, I couldn't remember anything so I agreed. I came with him and he did take care of me and gave me a home but it came with a prize. He changed my name to Maia Kaiba and made me study everyday and every night without giving me a break. I was learning so much information that I was moved up to college level so I graduated about 3 years ago. While I was studying I was so tired, that I would sometimes fall asleep during dinner. It got so bad that I would have headaches, so he made me read a book on how to get rid of headaches.

"That's harsh," Joey said.

"Yeah, and I thought that our teachers were strict," Tristan added.

"I should sue Kaiba for doing that to you," Grandpa said.

"Umm… that's not necessary Grandpa," Cleo said.

"So you didn't just disappear after all?" Tea said

"Nope. Now where was I? Oh yeah. One day, Gozaboru came home with two kids. Guess who they were?" Cleo said.

"Umm… let me see, uhh… Tom, Eddy, Bob… tell me if I'm getting warmer. Jerry…" Joey said.

"Joey, don't strain yourself. It's Kaiba and Mokuba," Tristan said.

"I-I knew that!" Joey exclaimed.

"Oooookay, anyways, when Seto and Mokuba came, Gozaboru also made Seto study along with me. We sorta became friends. We would all look out for each other. It was like we were actually family. After Seto took over Kaiba Corp. he changed my name to April Anderson and wrote a contract saying that Mokuba and I will have shares of Kaiba Corp. along with him. He made me his vice-president, next to Mokuba. He would let me travel all over the world. I've been to some of the most beautiful places ever; like Italy, France, Rome, Greece, and of course, Egypt."

"Who knew Kaiba could be nice to anyone besides his brother?" Tristan said.

"Shocking isn't it?" Cleo asked, " Well, moving on. When I went to Egypt, I instantly fell in love with the sandy desert, the pyramids, and the beautiful sun. That was when I decided to take up Egyptology. That was how I found out about the Millennium Items. While I was in Egypt, a man came up to me. Yugi, I'm pretty sure you've met him during Battle City. His name was Shadii. He gave me the Princess's Locket. He said that I was the Chosen One to wield the powers of the Princess. Ever since then, I started wearing this necklace. That was how I met Athena. She was sorta like my best friend. I could tell her anything and she did the same. Athena had some powers that we both didn't know about. It wasn't until one night, when I had a vivid dream, that we found out. My dream was about a woman that almost got hit by a car. I thought that it was just some of those weird dreams but when I woke up and went for a morning walk, I saw the same woman in my dream. I thought that it was just de ja vu, but then I saw the van. It was swerving out of control and I jumped in, just in time to save her. After that, I had a few more cases where I've had visions while sleeping. When Athena's in control, she has visions way more often."

"Cleo, how did you know that Shadii and I met?" Yugi asked.

"Athena told me. She had a vision," Cleo explained.

"Oh, another question. What's de ja vu?" Joey asked.

"It's when you've felt like something's happened before. So, moving on. I came back to Domino because Athena had another vision. She said that it was something about her past. Athena doesn't know anything about her past until now, but the only thing she knows is her name, her powers, and that the Pharaoh is her older brother. Nothing else. And that's probably the end of my story," Cleo finished.

"Question. You work for KAIBA?" Joey exclaimed.

Cleo nodded. "He did help me out with that whole Gozaboru thing and I was the reason he got his first Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Plus, he's nice to me."

"That's amazing. What I can't believe is that you graduated from college already. What I really can't believe is Kaiba being NICE. We're talking about KAIBA here. The one whose threatened to take Yugi's title away and ripped up Gramps's Blue-Eyes card," Tristan said.

"I know. It's kinda hard to believe but I swear that I'm not lying," Cleo said.

"Well, it's getting late, so we should turn in. You guys are sleeping over, right?" Yugi asked.

Tristan, Joey, and Tea all nodded.

"Good night everyone!"

* * *

How was it? Please leave a review.


	6. Just A Little Talk

Here's the next chapter.

**NOTE: **Don't worry Athena is not all that powerful and you'll see why in this chapter.

_You all know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

Chapter 6

The sun was barely peering through the sky and already, someone was up. That someone is Cleo, or rather Athena. She have been up for about a whole hour thinking things through. Everything had just happened so fast.

"You're up early," someone said through the door leading outside. Athena turned around to see who it was. She smiled once she saw who had spoken. "Big Brother, I didn't wake you up or anything did I?" she asked him. "No, I was just coming out to get some fresh air. What are you doing up this early?" he asked. "Just… thinking things through," she replied. "Would you mind if I think with you?" "Not at all," she said as she beckoned him forward. The Pharaoh stood next to her as they looked up towards the sky. It was almost dawn.

Athena sighed and asked, "Big Brother, may I know your name?" The Pharaoh looked then looked down sadly.

"I would gladly tell you, but I don't even know it myself," he replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," she said.

"Don't worry, you didn't upset me. But you can call me Yami if you like," he said.

"Yami," she said, trying it out on her tongue, "Darkness. It somewhat suits you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Athena replied.

"So how are your powers fitting in, Ana?" Yami asked.

"Well, it's easier said than done. Right now, I have no powers, what so ever. The only one I can use right now is my ESP. Nothing else," Athena said.

"Why?" Yami asked curiously. Ana looked at him and said, "I guess the rest of my powers are only accessible if the Millennium Item to which the powers correspond with are in my grasp. That part confuses me because I don't have the Millennium Necklace in my possession but I can see into the near future."

"Maybe the Item just needs to be near you," Yami suggested. Athena shook her head. "If that's the case, I could've used the powers of the Millennium Puzzle right now," she said.

"That's true," Yami agreed, "We'll just have to ask Ishizu about that. By the way, how did your soul manage to survive after 5 millennia? I know my soul survived because I sealed it away into the puzzle. But I don't understand how yours is still here."

"There's still a lot that is unclear to me but like you, I sealed my soul away in this necklace," Athena explained as she held her locket. "All I know is that Cleo awakened my soul after Shadii gave her the locket. That's about all I know."

"My past is also unclear to me. I don't know why I'm here or which path I should take. Just days ago, I didn't even know that you existed. Now, you're standing right in front of me as if we've never been apart," Yami said. Athena nodded her head; agreeing with her brother.

It was silence after that. They gazed up at the sky again, waiting for Ra to show his face to Domino City. Athena was the one to break the silence. She had a question forming in her head that she had been wanting to ask her brother since they spoke to Ishizu in the museum. She turned to Yami and said, "Big Brother?"

Yami turned his head towards her and replied, "Yes, Ana?"

"When we were at the museum, you said something about you and Tea and how you two have already been there and seen your stone tablet. I was wondering. Were you two really on a date before you came to the museum?" she dared ask. She watched her brother's movements. He blushed a little, then lowered his face so that his eyes met the ground and so that he could hide his blush.

He hesitated at first then said, "Y-you know, we shouldn't really talk about-"

Athena interrupted him, "Just answer the question. And don't lie."

Yami hesitated again but finally mumbled a small, "Yes," under his breath. Athena's eyes sparkled a little with a hint of scheme but that soon faded away.

"You know what? I think you two make a cute couple. You're perfect for each other," she commented.

"What?! N-no. Tea and I are just friends. We are not in a serious relationship."

"Yet," Athena told him.

"What?" Yami asked as he looked at her with suspicion.

"Oh, you know what I mean. I've seen you look at her. You look at her in a different way. When you see her, you get this dreamy look in your eyes as if you two are the only ones standing there. At the museum, I saw you sneak glances at her while I was talking to Ishizu. In the living room, when Cleo was talking to the others, I felt your presence appear every once in a while and whenever you did, I saw you staring at one person. And that person is Tea," Athena said.

Yami was speechless for some time. He could not believe that she saw him looking at Tea. He thought that no one would see him. He even made sure that Yugi couldn't sense him while he came out and took a glance at Tea. Now, someone had hard evidence. And a whole lot of it, too. He just couldn't believe that that person was Athena, his little sister, who had been with him for only a day and already knew this fact about him. Yugi had taken almost a few months to figure this out because he hid it so well.

"Just admit it Big Brother, you are in love with Tea Gardner," Athena simply said.

Love? He knew that he liked Tea a lot and thought that she was beautiful, but he never really thought that it was love. But now that Athena had pointed it out, he questioned himself silently about this matter. Athena was about to question him a second time but was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Yugi! Cleo! Where…" Joey yelled but stopped when he realized that they were right in front of him. "Oh… um… hey guys! I found 'em!" he yelled behind his shoulder. "We were looking for you guys and we sorta panicked when we saw that you two disappeared," he explained, then headed inside with the rest of the gang.

Before Athena followed Joey in pursuit, she turned to her brother and said, "You should think about that last part I said," then a soft glow emitted from her necklace and Cleo was switched in her place. She gave Yami a small smile, then headed inside. Yami did as Athena told him and thought about it for a while until Tristan called him to come in.

* * *

Later that day, they all went out for a walk. They had been walking through Domino giving Cleo a mini tour of the city. Joey was about to say another word when they heard a weird grumbling sound.

"What's that sound?" Yugi asked. Everyone looked around them just as the same grumbling sound erupted again.

"Do you think it's an earthquake or something?" Tristan wondered.

"Guys, I think it was Joey's stomach," Tea told them. They heard the same sound again and it was definitely coming from Joey's stomach. Joey laughed nervously.

"I guess I need to get some lunch now. I'll go find us a nice place to eat," Joey said. "I'll come with ya," Tristan added as they both jogged off to find a place to eat. Yugi sighed and said, "I better go follow them before they get themselves into trouble." He ran after the other two leaving Tea and Cleo alone. "We seriously need more female friends," Tea sighed. Cleo nodded nonchalantly. Suddenly, she felt Athena's presence next to her and sent her something through their mind link.

"_Cleo, let me talk to Tea for a while," _Athena suggested.

"_**You're planning something aren't you?" **_Cleo asked her with suspicion.

"_You'll see," _Athena said with a smirk as she took over Cleo's body.

Tea noticed the change and immediately said, "Hi Ana."

Athena turned her attention to her and smiled. "Yami's not here. Yugi sorta went after Joey and Tristan just to make sure that they wouldn't get in trouble," Tea added.

"No problem. I was actually hoping to talk to you," Athena told her.

"Me?" Tea asked. She was wondering why the former princess of Egypt would want to talk to her. Athena nodded while she started walking. She gestured for Tea to walk with her.

"You know, Tea, from the moment I met you, I knew that there was something special about you. It was some sort of inner strength. I wasn't sure what it was, but you have true potential in you," Athena told her as they walked.

"Really? Thanks," Tea replied. She still couldn't believe that Athena was telling her this. She also couldn't believe that she spoke with much wisdom and admired her for that.

"I've been meaning to ask this. It might be a little personal, but I'm curious. Do you have a some type of relationship with my brother?" Athena asked her.

"Relationship? Well, we're friends, if that's what your asking," Tea replied.

"I'm talking about something along the lines of you and my brother being more than friends," Athena said.

"More than friends?" Tea knew exactly what Athena was talking about.

"Tea, I know that you have feelings for my brother. I can see it," the princess replied. There was no point in hiding it anymore. Tea sighed and let the words flow out of her mouth.

"Alright," she sighed, "I admit that I do have feelings for him. I've always wanted to tell him, but I don't know if I have enough courage to approach him."

"You shouldn't be afraid. If you truly love him, you should let him know," Athena advised.

"But Ana, what if he doesn't like me back? What if he rejects me?" Tea asked.

"He won't. I have a feeling he feels the same way you do about him," Athena told her.

"But, how do you know?"

Before Athena could respond, her eyes glowed a soft gold and she stopped walking. The glow died down after a moment and Athena held her head in her hands.

"Are you alright, Ana?" Tea asked.

"I'm fine. Sometimes these visions are such a pest. They give me horrible headaches. Don't worry, they only last a while but we should go and find the others. I have a feeling that they're about to get into trouble."

And with that, they started walking down the sidewalk again.

* * *

After a few moments, they found Joey and Tristan arguing with 13 year-old boy.

"Look kid," Joey started, "you better give me my card back or your mom will never be able to recognize your face when I'm done with ya!"

"How do I know that this is your card and not someone else's?" the kid snapped.

"Because it fell out of my pocket and you took it!"

Athena and Tea approached the arguing group. "Is there a problem here?" Athena asked.

"This moron thinks that I stole his card. I only found it on the ground." The kid looked up and his eyes widened.

"Y-You're A-April Anderson. My friends told me about you, but I didn't realize that you were this… this… pretty," he finished.

"Umm… thanks. Anyways, would you mind giving that card back to my friend? It really means a lot to him," Athena said as if hypnotizing him.

"Uh-huh. Yeah…" is what came out of the kid's mouth as he handed Joey his card back.

"Humph! Yeah, you'd better give it back or I would've had to rearrange your face for you," Joey threatened.

"It's as if you can, old man!" the kid yelled back.

"Old? Old! Who are you calling old, kid? I'm in high school."

"I know, and it's a big shock to all of us that our friend here made it that far," Tristan piped in.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Joey yelled.

Athena sighed and turned to the kid. "Do you mind if you go now? My friends are getting reckless."

The boy smirked. "I'll go if you give me a kiss. And not just on the cheek either."

"My sister is not going to kiss anyone without my permission," a strong voice said behind Athena.

Everyone, except Athena, turned to where the voice came from. Athena didn't need to turn around because she already knew who it was and smirked.

There, standing only a few feet away from them, was Yugi, or rather, Yami. Having heard the last part of the conversation and being the overprotective brother he is, he had rushed over and emerged from the Millennium Puzzle.

"Y-You're Yugi Mutou. The King of Games," the boy said.

Yami ignored the fact that the boy's eyes were twinkling at the sight of him and said, "I suggest that you leave now. My friends, my sister, and I have somewhere important to go and it would be awful if we were late."

"Um… uh… sure," the boy said and scurried off. He wouldn't want to feel the full wrath of an overprotective brother.

As the boy ran off, Athena chuckled softly. "You have always been overprotective of me, and I can see that that fact hasn't changed after 5 millennia," she said as she turned softly, "You know that you can trust me. I'm pretty sure that I have enough power in me to handle one boy."

"I know, but I was so worried when we separated. I couldn't help but feeling worried," Yami replied.

"You don't need to be. It's not like some weird psycho is going to ambush me," Athena told him.

Suddenly, they heard something move in the bushes near them and out came one of Marik's Rare Hunters.

"Ah, Princess. I knew it was you who I sensed," said Marik's sickly sweet voice. Of course, he was controlling the mind of this Hunter.

"It looks like I spoke too soon," Athena commented.

* * *

Sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I was busy with freakin' school. Ugh! I hate it! Anyways, I hoped you all liked it.


	7. Something Terrible

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been so busy. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

"What do you want Marik?" Yami asked boldly while stepping protectively in front of Athena.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh. I'm not after the God cards or the Puzzle," Marik sneered through the Rare Hunter, "What I'm after is the newly awakened princess."

Athena stepped out form behind her brother. "Marik, was it? Anyways, I would like to know what you want from me."

"Tsk, Tsk," he said while wagging a finger. "No manners at all. And here I thought that princesses should be well-mannered."

"Let me ask you this. Would you be kind and well-mannered, as you put it, to someone who mysteriously jumps out from behind a bush walking around like he or she knows everything about you all of a sudden?" she said then continued, "Especially one who looks like the walking undead and haven't eaten or slept in days? Honestly, I think you have the makings of a stalker."

"I think she has a point," Joey said and Tristan snickered with him. Marik, or rather the Rare Hunter, on the other hand, was not looking the slightest bit amused.

"That's it! I've had enough of you," Marik snapped then commanded his Rare Hunter to charge at Athena. The Hunter was quick, but Athena was quicker. She dodged him and did a perfect somersault and landed right behind the Rare Hunter. The others stood in utter amazement. Athena smirked a little, but the smirk was abruptly wiped off of her face when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to fight him off, but he was holding onto her like steel. She was going to yell to the others to run, but before she could open her mouth, the person who had grabbed her covered her mouth. Her cries were now muffled and useless.

Tristan and Joey were about to charge at them but then, two more Rare Hunters appeared and held on to them. Tea suddenly found herself being tied down and two more were holding off he furious Pharaoh.

"See what happens when you provoke me Princess?" Marik jeered and walked towards her. He playfully caressed her cheek while Athena desperately tried to turn away but couldn't. The Rare Hunter gripped her more tightly, which made her wince.

Yami had probably noticed because he cried out, "Athena!" while trying to get out of the two Rare Hunters' grips.

Marik smirked, then grabbed Athena's right hand. He started chanting something in Ancient Egyptian. While he was chanting, Athena's hand started to glow gold. Faintly at first, then increased with glow as Marik's chanting got louder.

Athena suddenly felt a sharp pain enter her arm and into her body. She yelled out, but her cries were muffled. A tear slid down her cheek as the pain took over her entire body. It was as if she was being ripped to shreds slowly while being stabbed with a knife several times. It was a pain unlike any other.

Marik smirked madly as if enjoying Athena's pain. She could yell and thrashed out all she liked but it wouldn't do her any good. His minion was holding her tightly and she wouldn't even be able to run away because of the pain. He suddenly felt something wet in his hand. He looked down and saw blood. Blood was gushing out of her arm nonstop. He grinned at this. Out from the corner of his eye, he could see terror in the Pharaoh's and his friends' faces. Everything was working out as he had planned. He was even torturing the Pharaoh. It was just like killing two birds with one stone.

The Pharaoh was now horrified. He was trying to fight off the Rare Hunters that held on to him tightly. Suddenly, he heard a muffled cry. He turned towards Tea and saw that she was being handled roughly. He needed to get her out of that man's grip. He heard yet another muffled yell followed by shouts from Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"Ana!" they all yelled in unison. The Pharaoh turned his head towards his sister saw a horrifying sight. Marik was holding Athena's right arm firmly while blood gushed out of it. It wasn't just a small cut, heck, it was making a huge puddle underneath them. He could clearly see that Marik was enjoying this. Filled with rage and determination, he kicked off on of the Rare Hunters that were holding him, then delivered a punch to the other, sending both Rare Hunters flying in different directions. Finally free, he scurried towards Marik and his pained sister.

Marik's eyes widened for a second, then he composed himself and said, "We're done here. Let's go." Suddenly, all of the Rare Hunters somehow disappeared, leaving 3 tired and surprised teenagers, a Pharaoh who was no doubt furious and concerned, and an unconscious Princess who lay in a puddle of her own blood.

* * *

That was sad wasn't it? Well, this whole story wouldn't make sense if this whole scene hadn't happened so I had t write it. Anyways R&R please. See, I have manners.


	8. Burning

**NOTE: I'm going to be making make-believe cards up, ok? So don't feel confused. And I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and left comments.**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! _

* * *

**Athena's POV**

Darkness. Burning. Burning. At first, it started out as a small warmth against my right palm. Then, it grew into a great fire. Even though I couldn't see anything but darkness, I could feel the heat and the pain. It seared through my body; hitting every inch of it until my whole entirety was in pain and burning. I opened my mouth and screamed out. I knew no one would hear because there was no one there with me. But still, I screamed. I screamed out both Yugi's and Yami's name; hoping that somehow, someway, they would hear me. The pain was intense. It was as if I was burning to the stake.

Suddenly, in the field of darkness, something appeared. It was a light. It started out small at first, then it grew into a fiery shape. The shape was of a bird. A huge, crimson red winged bird that looked like it was on fire. But that's just silly. Birds don't catch on fire… unless… No, it couldn't be. No one has seen one in thousands of years. It's just a mythological bird. It doesn't exist. But then again, anything _can_ happen.

The bird flapped its fiery wings in front of me; creating a soft breeze around me. The burning feeling was suddenly gone. I looked up at it and tried to say "thank you" but I couldn't find my voice. That was weird. Just a second ago, I could scream and shout. Now, I couldn't speak at all. All of a sudden, I heard a soft, screeching noise. The second I looked at the bird, it flew into my chest. All I could feel after that was warmth. I suddenly knew that a part of the stone slab had come true. I now had the power of the Phoenix.

"Thank you, Phoenix King," I said, finally finding my voice.

"Ana? Are you alright?" asked a familiar voice. It was Yami. There were other voices that called out my name.

Finally finding the strength, I try to open my eyes. It was hard at first. My eyelids felt like they were glued shut. I tried a second time, and it finally worked. I opened my eyes to find everything a little blurry. My vision finally focused and all I saw were two pairs of eyes looking down at me in worry. Crimson met Crimson.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Athena finally opened her eyes, everyone's worries dissipated and were replaced with relief. She looked around to take in all of her surroundings. She was back at the Game Shop, lying down on the couch. Joey and Tristan were seated, cross-legged, behind the coffee table; faces stuffed with food but their eyes were staring at Athena intently.

Both Yami and Tea were kneeling over her. Athena noted how Yami's hand was on top of Tea's. Probably to comfort each other. She smirked inwardly, then tried to sit up, but failed. All she felt was a sharp pain that started on her right hand then made its way through her body.

"Don't try to get up so suddenly. You're still hurt," Tea warned. She said it like she was a caring sister or worrying mom. Athena smiled at her in response.

"You don't feel anything strange, do you?" Yami asked, still worried.

"No," Athena said, shaking her head. "Aside from the pain emanating from my hand, I don't feel anything strange."

"Did it hurt so much? I mean, we heard you screamin' and you were burnin' up. We didn't know what to do," Joey said.

"Yeah. It was like you were going through a fever while being tortured. It was kinda scary," Tristan added. "Plus, we cleaned up all that blood on the ground… or tried anyways. It was like cleaning up a murder scene."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to have worried everyone," Athena said, "It's just that… when I was unconscious, I think my subconscious mind kicked in. I had a vision or a dream or… no. It felt more real than a vision. I think it was a message or something. Anyways, throughout the time I was unconscious, all I felt was pain. It was more of a burning pain. It was as if I was being lit on fire, and at the same time, being stabbed by knives. It was a pain I've never felt before in my life." Athena stopped to shudder and let everything sink in. She continued and once she was done, everyone was speechless.

Yami was the first one to speak. "Isn't Phoenix King a Duel Monsters Card?" Athena looked at him then nodded. She then proceeded to get her deck out and showed them the card. A seven star creature faced them. It was in the shape of a beautiful bird with fiery wings. It was posed in a graceful position with its wings spread wide with pride.

"Whoa! I never knew that there was a card like this!" Joey said as he got a closer look.

"Yeah! It looks awesome!" Tristan complimented.

"When Cleo and I built our deck together, she showed me this card. She said that the man who gave her my necklace is the same one who gave her this card. When I saw it, I felt some kind of connection to it. It's as if Phoenix King wanted to be with me. With us," Athena said, recalling the moment.

"Do you think that Phoenix King has some connection with what happened to you back there?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess that's another thing I have to ask Ishizu about," Athena said, then looked around. "By the way, where's Grandpa?"

"He left on an expedition in Egypt and only left a note," Yami explained. Athena nodded, then sighed and made herself comfortable on the couch.

"I suggest that we should all get some rest and then tomorrow, we go to the Domino Museum." Everyone agreed. Suddenly, the room was engulfed in a gold glow and both Athena and Yami were now Cleo and Yugi.

* * *

I want to thank everyone whose left reviews. I'm sorry it took so long.


End file.
